


what remains

by natalunasans



Series: Smaller on the Outside [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Drabble, Gen, Identity Issues, Loss of Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans





	what remains

Persistent, recurring pain isn’t even the worst part.

Young Koschei was already tidy, meticulous: frustrated by Theta’s chaotic, grimy, outdoor games. Some things never change… until they do.

Now, tidiness and hygiene take so many steps (physical _and_ logistical). The Master of, at least, his own time and energy, conserves them.

He survives.

But unkempt, time-blind, clumsy, brain-fogged, inelegant… who is he, living this unrecognisable life? Reinventing himself by necessity, not disguise… and yet…

He’s still a renegade of Gallifrey, the Doctor’s counterweight.

Still plays the long game of mental chess.

Still keeps his claws sharp.

Still has no regrets.


End file.
